


y'know (i know)

by snowflakeimagines



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendzone, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sans is somewhere on the ace aro spectrum cause we all know he would be, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: You and Sans are pretending to be in a relationship. It’s all fun and games until one of you goes off-script.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	y'know (i know)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think about your feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Chevy and Park Bird’s [If I Could Ride a Bike](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2LxBXS4jJM). Each chapter will have a different song. Please enjoy! :D

_If I could ride a bike_

_I’d zoom around the world_

_With you sitting there behind me_

Papyrus’ winter party was starting to wind down. You and Sans were now slumped against each other on the couch, hand-in-hand, listening to some music. You had one earbud in your left ear; the other was taped to the right side of Sans’ skull. This wasn’t the first time he’d done that, but the sight of it never failed to make you crack an amused smile. After a hectic night of winter sports, Mettaton’s melodramatic narrations, an attempted lesson on making out, more mistletoe moments than you could count, a chaotic dinner, and an even more chaotic hour of karaoke, a quiet moment alone with your boyfriend was just what you needed.

Well. It would be, if Sans really was your boyfriend.

_I’d take you to places_

_Pass several faces_

_Just living life so carefree_

One lie. You had told one lie. It was supposed to be a joke, too! But before you knew it, practically everyone in your life heard that you were dating someone, and not nearly enough people believed you when you told them that you weren’t. You needed help. Badly.

Enter Sans. Despite his lazy demeanor and often immature pranks, Sans was your pun-loving, ketchup-guzzling best friend. He had a certain charm about him that seemed to put people at ease; perhaps it came from his quick wit or his ever-present smile, or maybe his remarkable ability to appear calm, cool, and collected nearly all the time. Conversely, those were also the traits he used to irritate anyone he chose to no end.

_If I could sail a boat_

_I’d cruise across the seas_

_A sweet adventure for us two_

He was just the person you needed. If you could have him pretend to be your boyfriend for a little while, the two of you could stage a breakup, and both your lives could go back to normal. You didn’t want to drag him into this mess, but it was the only solution you could think of.

You were more nervous than you’d ever been when you pitched the idea to him. Even now, you weren’t sure what you would’ve done if he refused. He had a few things he needed you to clarify for him (mostly regarding who could know about the truth, what you were and weren’t comfortable with him doing, and how many bottles of ketchup you were going to repay him with) but once you’d gotten past that, he was officially your fake boyfriend.

_I’ll be Jack and you Rose_

_Just please don’t let me go_

_‘Cause I’d be nothing without you_

He really was the perfect candidate. He never did anything more than necessary, he never tripped when asked about his relationship with you, and, most importantly, he never let his newfound status affect how the two of you hung out behind closed doors. You were almost amazed. Sans had been really helpful.

A little too helpful, actually.

_Oh, when you call me_

_I’m drifting on clouds like I’m dreaming_

Whenever he held your hand, your heart swelled with giddy delight. Whenever he hugged you, you wanted to hug him back and never let go. Whenever he kissed your cheek, you’d touch your face as if it’d keep the tingling magic he’d left behind there for just a little longer. You were like a schoolgirl experiencing her first crush. It would be the perfect act if that was all it was: just an act.

As much as you didn’t want it to be true, you realized that somewhere along the line, you’d deviated from the plan and actually fallen for Sans. You almost wished that he had never agreed to this at all. 

_But in the morning_

_I wake up and see that you’re stuck here with me_

Then again, if he hadn’t, you wouldn’t be here. You wouldn’t be holding his hand right now. You wouldn’t be so close to him that you could smell the spiked eggnog on his breath or see the faint flush on his cheekbones. You wanted so badly to kiss him, or even to just intertwine your fingers with his, but there was no reason to. After all, no one was looking, and when no one was looking, you and Sans were just friends: nothing more, nothing less. No matter how much the two of you looked like a couple, you weren’t, and you likely never would be.

Sans had never really shown any interest in dating someone. He’d certainly never shown any interest in dating you. He loved you dearly, but you’d known him long enough to tell that it wasn’t the same kind of love you felt for him. There was no longing in his eyelights, no lingering in his touch, no passion in his kisses; no amount of wishful thinking would let you ignore that.

_Oh, when you call me_

_I’m drifting on clouds like I’m dreaming_

Sans probably knew all about your crush on him. With how observant he was, there wasn’t a doubt in your mind that he’d noticed your strange behavior, but you wouldn’t be surprised if he’d brushed his suspicions aside for your sake. He was a good friend like that.

You looked over at him. You’d been pretending to date him for more than a month now. The break-up part of the plan could be initiated at any moment. Sans was waiting for your word. You’d reasoned that it’d be better to wait until sometime in late January, so you wouldn’t risk putting a damper on your friends’ moods with New Year’s coming up. He agreed. In truth, you liked this too much. Even if none of it was real, the warmth of his hand was, and so was the smile on his face. You weren’t sure if you’d be able to experience either of those again once this was over.

_But in the morning_

_I wake up and see that you’re stuck here with me_

Sans must’ve sensed that you were staring at him, because his sleepy grin widened and he turned to breathe a sigh in your face. “i like this,” he murmured, opening his eye-sockets. “things have been crazy recently, huh? this is a lot more work than i thought it’d be. i can’t wait for this whole thing to blow over.” He gave your hand a gentle squeeze and let his skull droop against your shoulder. “then we can go back to bein’ pals again and just... chill like we used to, y’know?”

_If only you knew_

_What I would do for you_

_I’d jump up and hold you so tightly_

His hand was so warm. You didn’t want to let go. You knew it was selfish, but dammit, you didn’t want this to end.

_But I will never be_

_Able to do these things_

“Yeah,” you said quietly. “I know.”

_So I’m just left imagining_

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me and my other works on [Tumblr](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com))


End file.
